


Angel Reyes blowjob

by childofbarisi



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, blowjob, i got bored and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Just a little smut tidbit of blowing angel but tied up
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Angel Reyes blowjob

You waited there, worried about what Angel had planned. He had a blindfold covering your eyes while your wrists were bound together behind your back with a scarf Angel had. You didn't know what Angel had planned and was nervous to figure out what was going to happen. 

You felt a hand against your cheek as Angel gently caressed it. A hum escaped his lip as his hand left your cheek as you felt something against your lips. You wanted to touch Angel, you wanted to see him and what he was doing but you also enjoyed not knowing what he was doing. 

"Open your mouth." Angel said softly. You gave him a small nod as you opened your mouth. You held it open just wide enough that he slid the tip of his cock into your mouth. He just held it there. He didn't move and you didn't want to start pleasuring him. Not until he said to.

Angel watched you. It took everything out of him not to fuck your mouth right then and there. Angel had some self control as he watched you with your mouth opened. A smirk moved over his lips as he brushed some of your hair back. 

"Go ahead and close your mouth, querida." As soon as you followed directions, all of Angel's self control disappeared. Angel began thrusting quickly into your mouth as a few moans escaped his lips. He always wanted to fuck your mouth, be in control but he was afraid to ask. 

Angel wasn't paying any attention o what he was doing until he heard you gagging. Tears formed in your eyes as he pulled away just enough for you to catch your breath. Angel gently tapped the tip against your lips before slowly sliding his cock back into your mouth and began thrusting it.

"You take my cock so well, bebita. You're gonna make me cum from just your mouth." Angel groaned out as he set a slow and gentle pace. All you could do was let out a small noise as Angel looked down at you.


End file.
